kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Magician is Fate
is the forty-first episode of Kamen Rider Wizard. Plot With Mayu now as Kamen Rider Mage, she focuses her attention on her former sister Medusa, with Haruto asking her what her true goals are now that she is a witch. Meanwhile, Sylphi continues its attack on Yuzuru, just as the White Wizard gains interest in the young boy as well. Synopsis Mayu as the new magician, Mage, rescues Haruto, faced Medusa and prooved herself is stronger than her. Medusa later run away after noticed her condition is so troubled. Meanwhile, Yuzuru finaly managed to free himself just like Mayu and Haruto did. But Sylph doesn't give up, he kidnaps Yuri and run away. Haruto, Kosuke, and Mayu go to shop and discuss about the plan to stop Sylph. Mayu asks Yuzuru about becoming magician while Kosuke doesn't agree about it. Haruto also asking about what exactly is White Wizard but turnout that Mayu also doesn't know about it except the plan to destroy all Phantoms. Moments after that, Koyomi starts out to out of mana and Mayu giving her mana to Koyomi. Yuzuru and Kosuke later go outside and discuss that is it better for Yuzuru to become a magician. Kousuke tells him that it is better not because it is actually dangerous and annoying. Just in the middle of discussion, Sylph sends a card to trade Yuzuru with Yuri. Haruto and Mayu just right at the time to notice the message and go to the place. Yuzuru forces himself to come with them so he could makes the choice about becoming magician. Meanwhile, Kitazaki wakes up Rinko and sees the result of the search of Fueki. He surprises and continuing the search of him and found out his true identity by combine the related incident of the Phantoms and Magician. Haruto, Kousuke, and Yuzuru arrive. However, Sylph suddenly breaks the promise before Yuzuru is given by trying to kill Yuri in front of him. But, they double-crossed him by hiding the third magician, Mayu. By borrowing the Gravity Ring from Haruto, she manages to turn the target to Sylph. Angry, he summons the Ghoul and attack Haruto and Kousuke. Haruto transforms into Wizard Hurricane Style and Kosuke transforms into Beast. After defeating all the Ghoul, they faces Sylph and Kousuke access Falco Mant. Three of them fight on the air with Sylph defeated in result. Sylph is finally destroyed by Infinty Style Shining Dragon and Magnum Strike Finisher. Yuzuru finally decides that he won't become a magician because it scares him to face the battle and make Haruto, Kosuke, and Mayu glad about it. Haruto asks Mayu what will she do after this and being replied by the answer that she will fight for the sake of the peace too by hunting all of the exists Phantom. Haruto later received an emergency calls from Rinko. Meanwhile, Kosuke offers Yuzuru so he will destroy the Phantom inside him. However, when Kosuke put the Beast Engage Ring, he is attacked by Fueki as the White Wizard. Fueki states him that the one who surprassed the inner Phantom inside them, they have to become a magician no matter what and chained Yuzuru. Kosuke angry and attacks Fueki, only to be defeated so easily without a scratch on Fueki and fainted, even the perfect Buffa Slash Strike is prooved to have no effect against him. After meet Rinko to Kitazaki's office room, he finds a horrible situation that it is under attack and end up by Kitazaki's missing, left only his eye-glasses. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * Yuzuru Ijima: * Juri Kurata: * Nishikawa/Sylphi: Suit Actors * Kamen Rider Wizard: * Kamen Rider Beast: Rings Used *Rings used in this episode: **Wizard ***Transformation: Flame Dragon, Hurricane, Hurricane Dragon, Infinity ***Magic: N/A **Mage ***Transformation: Change ***Magic: Connect, Teleport, Defend, Please, Gravity **White Wizard ***Transformation: Mage (x2) ***Magic: Bind, Connect, Explosion, Teleport *Style Changes used in this episode: **'Flame Dragon', Hurricane Style, Hurricane Dragon, Infinity Style *Beast Color: Falco, Hyper, Buffa *Mantle Changes used in this episode: **'Falco Mantle', Beast Hyper, '''Buffa Mantle Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 19, . External Links Category:Episodes